1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device including a fin-type channel structure having a substantially vertical sidewall and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor devices, the area occupied by a gate pattern continues to be reduced with increased integration of such devices. However, as the gate pattern area is reduced, the length of a channel region is likewise reduced, thereby deteriorating the electrical reliability of the devices due to the short channel effect.
Therefore, a continuous goal of research in this field is to provide semiconductor devices with sufficient channel region length. Particularly, a fabrication method by which a recess is formed in the substrate for increasing channel length has been actively explored. Recently, a fabrication method in which a fin-type channel structure extending upwardly from the substrate has been disclosed in effort to achieve sufficient channel region length. Here, the fin-type channel structure prevents the short channel effect more efficiently because the channel region is formed at three sides of the fin-type channel structure.
It is desired that the fin-type channel structure has a substantially vertical sidewall. However, a conventional fin-type channel structure formed by a conventional method has sidewalls that are tapered and become narrower in upper portions of the sidewalls. That is, the sidewalls of the conventional fin-type channel structure have a substantially trapezoid profile, which makes it difficult to dope impurities into the conventional fin-type channel structure.
Further, in accordance with the conventional method, a substrate is etched to form the conventional fin-type channel structure, which can cause damage to the substrate.